House Aurum
We may bend under pressure, but we shall never break. 'HISTORY' Istan : The Aurum date their ancestry back to the Elonian island province of Istan. The Aurums of Istan (Aurumstan) were wealthy naval merchants who fiercely defended their island homeland and her watery trade routes from Corsair. They made their coin by transporting goods to the Kournan mainland. Although not nobility, several fishing villages were under their protection and management. : Yet, despite their successes the Aurumstan desired more gold, more power. : Guided by "steadfast eyes looking ever for new shores and new chances," the family split with most of the family remaining on the island nation under the name Aurumstan but a small group of entrepreneurial members set sail northward bound for adventure and wealth, eventually landing in Lion's Arch, changing their name to Aurum. Lion's Arch : Lion's Arch brought new opportunities but also new challenges to overcome. Over the span of a few decades and with financial assistance from their family in Istan, the Aurums of Lion's Arch slowly built up a prospering naval shipping business, regularly transporting goods between the port cities of Lion's Arch and Kamadan, the Jewel of Istan. : During the Krytan Civil War, the Aurum lent support (for an appropriate financial compensation) to the monarchist by way of transporting supplies to Lion’s Arch. After all, war is good for business. : The family continued to prosper in Lion's Arch until that fateful day when Zhaitan arose from under the lost nation of Orr, returning the land to the surface and creating a tsunami in the process. Although, most in the family escaped with their lives, their business and assets were in ruin along with the city they once called home. : Following the destruction, the family drifted around Krytan lands (briefly anchoring in Garenhoff) until Divinity’s Reach was fit to inhabit. Garenhoff : Between the Krytan Civil War and the rise of Zhaitan, the Aurums of Kryta lost contact with their relatives in the homeland. It remains to be seen whether any of Aurum blood remains in Istan, after its fall to the usurper Palawa Joko. : With the fall of Elona and the casualties in Lion's Arch, the Aurums of Kryta were truly on their own and all attempts to rebuild a fleet out of Garenhoff failed miserably. : They realized they needed to bend and adapt, thereby retreating into city life, into serving Kryta through the Ministry as bureaucrats and guards. Divinity's Reach : The city life was to be a fresh start for Kryta and the family. In 1220 AE, for continued service to the crown during times of war, the monarchy of King Baede bestowed upon the Aurums the honorific title of Lord, the lowest rank within the heraldry, and a modest manor in an area of Divinity’s Reach that is now known as the Ossan Quarter. : For more then a century, the Aurum dedicated their loyalty to the Ministry which provided them opportunities to rebuild their wealth. Although the glory days of sailing the seas were long behind them, the family's coffers did expand through cunning investments throughout Kryta. : That was until the Usurper brought darkness unto their ancestral land of Elona and their countrymen (their true countrymen) required assistance in their final hours. The last Exodus ate away at their wealth, all that remains is the manor in Ossan Quarter that houses thirteen family members, and a handful of heirlooms salvaged long ago from the great wave that destroyed Lion's Arch. : Now, in 1328AE, they struggle to keep up appearances of nobility least their true financial situation is made public and they loose it all: title and home, once more. Southsun Cove : : : Properties Aurum Manor : In 1220 AE, for continued service to the crown during times of war, the monarchy of King Baede bestowed upon the Aurums the honorific title of Lord, the lowest rank within the heraldry, and a modest manor in the area of Divinity’s Reach now known as the Ossan Quarter. : The Aurum family manor is a two-story white building with a thatched roof. At first glance the building resembles the other homes along the cobblestone road, but upon further inspection the building is clearly showing age and neglect. The white paint fading, starting to crack and chip away. The cobblestone walkway contains gaps. While approaching the front door made of distressed wood. The doorknocker is in the shape of an anchor. When opened, the heavy front door creates a noticeable creaking sound. Garenhoff Docks Heirlooms Dahomey Traditions & Customs The Six : Dwayna is the goddess of healing, air, and life. Often depicted as a young, tall, and slender woman rising over the ground on huge feathered wings, she is the leader of the Six Gods and her known scriptures have the oldest date to them. According to Orrian scrolls, Dwayna was the first of the Six Gods to have arrived on Tyria and brought humanity to the world, hoping to turn the world into a paradise for its inhabitants Before the rising of Orr, the Aurum name was known as successful merchants who operated a small naval fleet in defense of Elona’s trade routes. Dwayna was the wind that brought their vessels safely and swiftly to port. Other favored deities are Lyssa and Kormir. Ministry & Guard : As nobles, the Aurum family holds strong beliefs in support of the Ministry and Legate Minister Lord Caudecus Beetlestone the Wise's policy decisions. With the recent news of the connection between Beetlestone and the White Mantle, the Aurum's have become silent in this former support, although have yet to publicly denounce the former Legate-Minister. Although the family supports the institution of the monarchy, they do not favour many of the Queen’s current policies such as: the Human-Charr truce and policies of egalitarianism. In the past, members of House Aurum have enjoyed careers within the Ministry Guard, and the family continues to hold great respect for the Guard. Lord Suhl Aurum is employed by the Ministry as a bureaucrat/civil servant specializing in forecasting the agricultural needs of Krytan citizens, specifically those of Divinity's Reach and the surrounding area. At the beginning of 1328 AE, Lord Morik Aurum transferred from the Seraph to the Ministry Guard. Burial at Sea : They draw their strength from the river, and it was to the river they returned when their lives had run their course. "We cast his remains into the wind and water and soil of the land he loved so dearly. May Istan embrace and welcome home one of its favored sons. Wind above us spread his memory far and wide. Waters of the sea wash his spirit clean of worry. Soils of the earth use his remains as a foundation for the future which Istan will become." -- excerpt from a traditional Istani funeral ceremony. Courtship & Marriage Mesmerism